


Hast du etwas Zeit für mich

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Attempts at humor turned angst???, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Weil Easy mit tausend anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist, klaut Ringo seine Lieblingstasse, um wenigstens die bei sich zu haben. Eigentlich ganz harmlos. Bis es plötzlich ein bisschen außer Kontrolle gerät.





	Hast du etwas Zeit für mich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanilla_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/gifts).



> ~~Ringo-Voice in Richtung Story: Das war nicht geplant! Du warst nicht geplant!~~ Das sollte was ganz schnelles, kurzes zum Prompt "So, it was you." werden. Das war vor ca. zwei Wochen, und jetzt sind wir irgendwie hier an diesem Punkt gelandet, SORRY PIA, es ist total eskaliert, aber ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem irgendwie okay.

Es fängt ganz harmlos an. Ringo hält Easy gerade eine Tasse heißen Kaffee hin, als Tobias aus seinem Zimmer kommt, Ringo irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf wirft, und Easy dann komplett für sich beansprucht. Spontaner morgendlicher Ausbruch von Liebeskummer oder so. Ist aber eigentlich auch egal. Denn Easy ist eben Easy und kann Tobias in dem Moment nicht im Stich lassen. Stattdessen dirigiert er ihn an den Küchentisch, wo Tobias fast schon den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen lässt, nachdem er sich hingesetzt hat, und hebt leicht die Schultern in Richtung Ringo, während er ihm ein lautloses „Tut mir leid“ zuflüstert.

 

Ringo seufzt ergeben und schließt kurz die Augen, bevor er ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckt und sich zu einem Lächeln zwingt, damit Easy sich wenigstens nicht auch noch um ihn Sorgen machen muss.

 

Dann greift er nach dem zweiten Kaffee, den er sowieso schon für sich vorgesehen hatte, und schafft es irgendwie, beide Tassen in die andere WG rüber und dort sogar die Treppe hoch zu balancieren, ohne etwas zu verschütten. Die doppelte Dosis Koffein kann er an diesem Morgen auf jeden Fall mehr als gut gebrauchen – auch, wenn selbst die das Gefühl, einfach _nicht wichtig genug_ zu sein, nicht völlig abtöten kann.

 

Seine Tasse bringt er später abgespült zurück; Easys _Lieblings_ tasse landet in seinem Zimmer. Nur für den Fall, dass er alleine hier frühstücken muss, und in den folgenden Tagen ist er für diesen kleinen Halt nicht nur einmal sehr dankbar.

 

Es liegt nicht nur an Tobias, auch wenn _sehr viel_ an Tobias liegt. Easy ist damit beschäftigt, das Büdchen wieder voll zum Laufen zu bringen und verbringt vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr Zeit dort, als eigentlich nötig, weil er einfach nur froh ist, es wiederzuhaben. Ringos schlechtes Gewissen flammt jedenfalls jedes Mal auf, wenn Easy sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er eine halbe Stunde später als verabredet bei ihm auftaucht, weil er noch die neue Kollegin einarbeiten oder akut eine Reisegruppe mit Kaffee versorgen musste; weil Easy tatsächlich _glücklich_ dabei aussieht. Ein bisschen weh tut es trotzdem.

 

Als Easy ihm das nächste Mal eine kurze Nachricht schickt, weil er jede Menge Süßigkeiten an eine unerwartete Schulklasse auf Klassenfahrt verteilt, versucht Ringo gerade – und seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – ins Badezimmer zu kommen. Dort hat sich leider Saskia verbarrikadiert, die ihrer Ansage an Jakob nach, die Ringo selbst über zwei Stockwerke hinweg mitbekommen hat, da auch nicht so schnell wieder rauskommen wird.

 

Natürlich ist außer ihm keiner zu Hause, was die Sache für keinen von ihnen besser macht: Ringo ist selbstreflektiert genug um zu wissen, dass er kaum mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen klarkommt, geschweige denn mit denen anderer Menschen, und dass er jetzt am besten gar nichts sagt, bevor er wieder vorschlägt, Haustiere im Klo runterzuspülen.

 

Deswegen seufzt er auch nur tief, als er von seinem Handy wieder zur Badezimmertür und damit auch auf das Poster, das er sicher seit einer halben Stunde anstarrt, sieht.

 

„Liebe nervt“, zitiert er die Headline, und zumindest Saskias Schluchzen wird kurz von einem heiseren Lachen unterbrochen. _Geht doch_ , denkt Ringo sich und lächelt leicht, und vielleicht gibt ihm das den Ruck, den er gebraucht hat, um die Warterei fürs erste aufzugeben. Stattdessen tut er das, was alle anderen an seiner Stelle auch tun würden: Er benutzt einfach das Bad in der WG nebenan.

 

Wenn Easys Duschgel danach fehlt, ist das streng genommen nicht _nur_ Ringos Schuld.

 

Neben Tobias und dem Büdchen ist Easy die meiste Zeit über damit beschäftigt, seine Fotokarriere und vor allem seinen Ruf in der Branche langsam wieder aufzubauen. Und Ringo ist _ehrlich_ froh über jeden Auftrag, den er bekommt. Nicht nur, weil es seine Schuldgefühle wenigstens ein kleines bisschen beruhigt, dass er Easys Karriere nicht endgültig ruiniert hat. Vor allem liegt es an Easys breitem Lächeln und seinen leuchtenden Augen, wenn er aufgeregt über ein neues Projekt erzählt und nicht aufhören kann, Ringo die ganzen Details aufzuzählen, die er geplant hat, bevor das Shooting überhaupt losgeht.

 

Meistens endet das Ganze darin, dass Easy ihn lachend fragt, ob irgendwas ist oder ob er ihm überhaupt zuhört. Weil Ringo zwar jedes einzelne Wort aufsaugt, aber gleichzeitig so auf Easys verdammte Grübchen und die pure Begeisterung fokussiert ist, die er ausstrahlt, dass er Easy ein bisschen geistesabwesend anstarrt.

 

Ringo nickt dann in der Regel nur und versichert ihm, dass er ihm noch stundenlang zuhören könnte – dass er ihn jetzt aber auch verdammt gerne küssen würde; woraufhin Easys Grinsen noch breiter wird und er ihn tatsächlich küsst.

 

Die Shootings selbst sind dann meistens nicht so angenehm, weil sie bedeuten, dass Easy früh raus muss und Ringo es so lange wie möglich hinauszögert, selbst Easys Zimmer zu verlassen. Wie auch jetzt gerade.

 

Eigentlich wollte er nur abwarten, bis auch Tobias zur Arbeit verschwunden ist, weil ein Morgen ohne Easy auch ohne Tobias‘ dumme Kommentare schon schwer genug zu ertragen ist. Aber obwohl der die Haustür schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hinter sich zugeknallt hat, was garantiert eine Botschaft an Ringo war, sich doch bitte ebenfalls bald zu verpissen, liegt Ringo immer noch auf dem Bett und starrt an die Decke.

 

Es ist schon irgendwie peinlich, was er hier macht. Realistisch gesehen weiß Ringo auch, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag apathisch rumliegen und darauf warten kann, dass Easy zurückkommt. Auch, wenn er am liebsten seine ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen verbringen würde, will er auch nicht irgendwie anhänglich oder irgendwann sogar _lästig_ sein. Und im Prinzip entspricht es ja allen seinen Prinzipien, dass jeder auch noch sein eigenes Leben hat, aber der eigene, Easy-lose Teil von Ringos Leben ist halt grade ein bisschen Scheiße.

 

Klar, er arbeitet in der Turnhallte, übernimmt ab und zu eine Schicht im Büdchen, und manchmal, wenn er Abends mit Paco ein Bier auf der Dachterrasse trinkt, hat er fast das Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich _Freunde_ sind oder irgendwann sein könnten, aber abgesehen davon gibt es nicht besonders viel, was gerade gut läuft und nichts mit Easy zu tun hat.

 

Seufzend streckt Ringo die Arme über dem Kopf aus, bevor er sich endlich zusammenreißt und sich aufsetzt. Hilft ja alles nichts. Außerdem, je mehr er sich ablenkt, umso kürzer wird ihm die Zeit vorkommen, bis Easy wieder vom Shooting zurück ist. Mit der Motivation schwingt er sich doch noch mit relativ viel Elan vom Bett, sammelt die paar Sachen, die er am Abend zuvor um Easys Bett verteilt hat – und _eventuell_ Easys Schlafshirt, das sich darunter verirrt hat – zusammen, und macht sich auf den Weg in seine eigentliche Wohnung.

 

Es fängt ganz harmlos an, wirklich.

 

Erst, als Easy nach einem langen Tag, an dem sie sich tatsächlich überhaupt nicht gesehen haben, an seine Tür klopft, fällt Ringo auf, wie sehr die Sache inzwischen eskaliert ist. Leider ist es jetzt zu spät, um irgendwas verschwinden zu lassen, und Easy wegzuschicken ist sowieso keine Option, weil er ihn selbst nach 24 Stunden schon ziemlich vermisst.

 

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragt Easy.

„Klar“, sagt Ringo, auch wenn er sich kurz fragt, woher er die Überzeugung in seiner Stimme nimmt. Als er Easy vor sich sieht und der ihn anlächelt, weiß er es wieder – und sieht schnell weg.

  
Nachdem Easy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, dauert es einen Moment, bis er es merkt. Aber Ringo sitzt mit verschränkten Beinen auf seinem Bett, eindeutig in einem von Easys alten Shirts und mit Easys Tasse in den Händen, und obwohl Ringo ihn betont _nicht_ ansieht, fühlt er, wie Easy sich im ganzen Zimmer umsieht, als er das registriert.

 

Und da ist alles. Easys Duschgel, Rasierwasser und eine dämliche Bade-Ente im Regal. Der alte Schal an seiner Garderobe. Das kleine Kissen hinter Ringo auf dem Bett. Ein zu großer Pullover, der so unaufgeräumt über Ringos Schreibtischstuhl hängt, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass er ihn erst vor kurzem anhatte.

 

„Also du warst das“, sagt Easy, und Ringo senkt den Blick noch tiefer in seine – _Easys_ – Kaffeetasse. „Das heißt wohl, ich muss mich bei Paco für die ganzen Verdächtigungen entschuldigen.“

 

Kurz schweigen sie beide, dann setzt Easy sich ein Stück weit entfernt, aber Ringo direkt gegenüber, zu ihm aufs Bett.

  
„Ich hab dich ein bisschen vernachlässigt, hm?“, fragt er.

 

„Nein!“, sagt Ringo schnell, und vielleicht ein bisschen heftiger, als beabsichtig, weil er nicht will, dass Easy seine ganzen Unsicherheiten auch noch als Vorwurf an ihn auffasst. „Ich mein… Du hast einfach grade viel zu tun mit dem Büdchen und den ganzen Shootings. Und das ist ja auch _gut_. Ich _weiß_ ja, dass das nur heißt, dass es gut läuft. Es ist nur…“ Ringo klammert sich fester an die Tasse und kommt sich fast noch ein bisschen armseliger vor als sowieso schon, als er weiterredet, aber jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hat, kann er nicht anders. „Ich vermiss‘ dich, wenn du so viel unterwegs bist. Und…“

 

„Und _wenn_ ich da bin, schreit Tobias meistens lauter“, sagt Easy leise. Obwohl Ringo eine Tasse mit immer noch fast heißem Kaffee in den Händen hält, fühlen sich Easys Hände _wärmer_ an, als sie sich auf seine legen.

 

„Ringo, es tut mir leid.“ Easys Daumen streicht sanft über seine Hand und Ringo muss erst mal tief Luft holen, um nicht auch noch anzufangen zu heulen, weil Easy einfach _so_ ist, so _unglaublich_ , und er so jemanden wie ihn überhaupt nicht verdient hat.

 

„Das muss es nicht“, sagt er schließlich stattdessen.

 

„Doch“, sagt Easy sofort, und der Druck auf Ringos Hände wird kurz fester, „ _Sag_ mir, wenn du mich brauchst. Oder wenn ich einfach mal wieder so verplant bin, dass ich gar nicht mehr mitbekomme, wie _lange_ ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt bin.“

 

Ringo würde ihm gerne so viel sagen, aber er weiß nicht wie. Oder wo er überhaupt anfangen soll. Da ist einfach so _viel_ , das er selbst in Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen kann. Dass Easy andere Leute hat, die ihm wichtig – _wichtiger_ –sind, oder zumindest schon wichtig waren, lange bevor das mit ihnen überhaupt angefangen hat. Dass er gar nicht _will_ , dass er alles für ihn liegen lässt, weil das total bescheuert ist und Easy vor allem nicht glücklich machen würde. Dass es _okay_ ist, wenn er arbeiten muss und dass Ringo selbst ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran ist, dass er _mehr_ tun muss als üblich.

 

Das alles läuft auf eine Sache hinaus: „Ich hab doch gar nicht das Recht dazu...“

 

„Ringo, du bist mein _Freund_ “, unterbricht Easy ihn, bevor er mehr sagen kann als das. „Wir haben gesagt, wir vergessen den ganzen Mist und fangen nochmal von vorne an, oder? Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit zurückstecken, weil du irgendwas wieder gut machen willst. Es _ist_ alles gut.“

 

Mit den Worten ist es bei Ringo endgültig vorbei. Er schafft es zwar, Easy endlich in die Augen zu sehen, gleichzeitig kann er die Tränen aber auch nicht länger zurückhalten. Vermutlich macht er einen absolut jämmerlichen Eindruck, aber ganz ehrlich, das ist ihm jetzt gerade sowas von egal. Viel wichtiger ist, dass jedes einzelne Wort von Easy ihm so verdammt viel bedeutet. Dass Easy nicht nur genau weiß, wie es in ihm aussieht, sondern auch, was er sagen muss, um alles _besser_ zu machen; und dass Ringo sich absolut sicher sein kann, dass Easy alles, was er sagt, auch genau so meint.

 

Weil damit nämlich auch diese eine Riesensache, die er seit Wochen, bewusst oder unbewusst, mit sicher herumgetragen hat, zwar nicht mit einem Mal ganz aus der Welt, aber auf jeden Fall schon nicht mehr ganz so _groß_ ist.

 

Kurz beugt er sich über die Tasse und ihre Hände hinweg zu Easy und küsst ihn, bevor er seine Stirn leicht gegen Easys lehnt. Bei der Berührung schließt Ringo fast automatisch die Augen, weil es sich einfach so vertraut, so _richtig_ anfühlt, und weil es die tausend Gedanken und _Gefühle_ in ihm ein bisschen langsamer rasen lässt.

 

„Hast du heute noch was vor?“, fragt er trotzdem nach einer Weile.

 

„Ja“, sagt Easy und Ringo zuckt leicht zusammen, als Easy sich gleichzeitig von ihm zurückzieht und sich halb aufrichtet. Fast rechnet er damit, dass Easy sagt, dass er nochmal ins Büdchen muss oder Tobias schon viel zu lange allein gelassen hat, aber stattdessen rückt Easy näher zu ihm heran und nimmt ihm die Tasse aus den Händen, die er irgendwo auf Ringos Nachttisch abstellt.

  
„Und zwar, den ganzen Abend nur für meinen Freund da zu sein“, sagt Easy noch, und im nächsten Moment umarmt er Ringo so fest und _stürmisch_ , dass Ringo gerade noch seine Arme um ihn schlingen kann, bevor er von Easys Schwung nach hinten geworfen wird und sich komplett aufs Bett fallen lässt. Dabei zieht er Easy mit sich, der lachend halb auf, halb neben ihm liegenbleibt, und das garantiert _genau so_ geplant hat; nicht, dass Ringo etwas dagegen hat.

 

Eine Weile liegen sie nur so da, bis Easy plötzlich gegen Ringos Halsbeuge grinst, wo er sein Gesicht bisher vergraben hat. „Was?“, fragt Ringo, ohne sich wirklich zu rühren. Wenn es nach ihm geht, könnten sie gerne ewig so liegen bleiben.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das mit meinen Sachen warst!“

 

Ringo würde am liebsten das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, denn ganz ehrlich, die ganze Sache ist trotz allem ziemlich peinlich, aber weil er sich dazu aus der Umarmung lösen müsste, lässt er es. Stattdessen greift er nach Easys Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander. Es fühlt sich wieder ein bisschen so an wie die Nacht, die sie zusammen im Büdchen verbracht haben, wo es niemanden außer ihnen gab und nichts anderes wichtig war.

„Ich geb‘ sie dir ja zurück“, sagt er dann, und weil er Easys Grinsen immer noch spüren kann, auch, „Obwohl ich ja inzwischen sehr an der Tasse hänge.“

 

„Du darfst sie gerne ab und zu benutzen“, sagt Easy lachend und rückt noch ein Stück dichter zu Ringo heran, bevor er ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken drückt und ein bisschen ernster wird. „Wir sollten das sowieso öfters machen. Also einfach mal kurz Pause machen und zusammen Kaffee trinken. Nur wir zwei.“

 

„Meinst du jetzt _richtig_ Kaffeetrinken oder war das ‘ne ganz schlechte Metapher?“, fragt Ringo und versucht zu grinsen, aber er weiß selbst, dass er sich schon lange verraten hat und Easy nicht erst durch sein breites Lächeln versteht, dass er sich schon auf _beides_ freut. Trotzdem boxt Easy ihn leicht in die Seite, aber dann rollt er sich so über ihn, dass er Ringo direkt in direkt in die Augen sieht, während er nach seinen Händen greift und ihn so tiefer ins Bett drückt.

„Hey! Ich meinte ganz normal Kaffeetrinken.“ Easy beugt sich vor uns küsst Ringo. Erst nur ganz flüchtig, aber dann hält er Inne und küsst ihn _richtig_ , sodass Ringo die Augen schließt und den Kopf weiter in den Nacken wirft und aufstöhnt, als Easy ihm leicht in die Unterlippe beißt.

 

„Für alles andere brauch ich keine Metaphern“, sagt Easy, ein bisschen undeutlich und ein bisschen außer Atem gegen Ringos Lippen, „Ich sag dir schon, wenn ich dich _will_. Oder ich _zeig’s_ dir einfach.“

 

„Noch besser“, keucht Ringo, und _ja, okay_ , vielleicht kann er sich selbst wieder von der Tasse trennen, für eine Weile, wenn er weiß, dass er _das hier_ dafür bekommt.


End file.
